A user device may be used to request access to a resource using a credential. In some situations, the user device may request access to the resource based on order data received from an access device. To access the resource, the user device may send an access request to a resource device. The resource device may authorize the access request based on the credential. In some situations, access requests based on order data are sent to the authorization server via the access device providing the order data. However, certain access devices may not support the credential that the user device uses to access the resource. In other situations, the access request may include confidential information and the user device may not trust the access device or a communication path through the access device. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for securing access to resources.